The instant invention relates to convertible furniture for children, and more particularly to a combination step-stool-seat for a child.
It has been found that it can be important during the early stages of child development for a child to gain an appreciation for dining with other family members. Hence, a number of booster seats, high chairs, stools, and other similar other devices have been developed over the years for enabling young children to be more effectively seated at, or adjacent to, dining tables. It has also been found that the versatility of a child seating apparatus of this type can be significantly enhanced by adapting it for alternative use as a step stool, step ladder, or the like. However, while a number of the heretofore available convertible seating apparatus have been adapted for alternative use as step stools, etc., they have generally been of relatively complex, bulky construction, and for this reason they have often been found to be impractical, and not readily transportable.
Heretofore available seating apparatus representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the CONNERS U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,013; IRELAND U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,938; ALLERDING U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,960; TUTTLE U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,642; LUBKE No. 3,075,610; LYONS U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,023; SECTOR U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,329; KLOSE U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,827; WANG U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,350; BOURNE ET AL U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,261. However, in general the devices disclosed in these references are of relatively complex construction and not readily portable. Consequently, despite the existence of numerous heretofore available child seating apparatus there is a recognized need for an effective and simple child seating apparatus which is readily and easily convertible for alternative use as a step stool.
The instant invention provides an effective child seating apparatus which is readily convertible for use as a step stool. More specifically, the combination step-stool-seat of the instant invention comprises first and second pivotally connected members which are preferably each integrally molded from a suitable durable plastic material and which are pivotally connected so that they are readily and easily hingeable between a first position wherein the first and second members cooperate to define a step stool, and a second position wherein they cooperate to define a booster seat. The first member includes spaced upper and lower walls and front and rear ends, and the front portion of the first member has a seating recess formed therein which opens upwardly through the upper wall and forwardly through the front end. The first member further includes a rear portion which extends rearwardly from the rear extremity of the recess to the rear end, and the rear portion of the upper wall of the first member is preferably formed as a stepping surface. The second member includes spaced first and second main walls, and first and second walls, and at least a portion of the first main wall of the second member is formed as a second stepping surface. The combination step-stool-seat further includes means pivotally attaching the second member to the first member so that the second member is pivotable between a first position wherein the first and second members cooperate to define a step stool, and a second position wherein the first and second members cooperate to define a booster seat. More specifically, the second member is attached to the first member so that when the second member is in the first position thereof the second member is received substantially entirely on the front portion of the first member so that the second main wall of the second member faces the seating recess in the first member, and so that the second stepping surface is disposed in substantially parallel, upwardly spaced, forwardly offset relation to the first stepping surface. The second member is further pivotally attached to the first member so that when the second member is in the second position thereof the second member is received substantially entirely on the rear portion of the first member so that the second end wall of the second member faces the upper wall of the first member, and the second main wall of the second member extends upwardly from the first member adjacent the rear extremity of the seating recess. The means pivotally attaching the second member to the first member is preferably operative for pivotally attaching the second member to the first member along an axis which is adjacent the rear extremity of the seating recess and spaced downwardly slightly from the first main wall of the second member. The second member preferably includes a seat back portion of reduced width, and the second main wall of the second member is preferably formed as a concave seat back surface which extends upwardly from the first member adjacent the rear extremity of the recess when the second member is in the second position thereof. The second member is preferably further formed so that the seat back portion of reduced width thereof is received in the seating recess in the first member when the second member is in the second position thereof. Further, the second member is preferably dimensioned and configured to be received in substantially aligned relation on the forward portion of the first member when the second member is in the first position thereof and to be received in substantially aligned relation on the rear portion of the first member when the second member is in the second position thereof.
It has been found that the combination step-stool-seat of the instant invention can be effectively utilized as either a step stool or a seat, and that it is readily and easily movable between the first and second positions thereof, and highly portable. In this connection, because of the simple construction of the combination step-stool-seat of the instant invention it can be effectively moved between the first and second positions thereof with a simple pivoting movement. Further, because of the unique relationship between the first and second members, the combination step-stool-seat of the instant invention is readily and easily portable, particularly when it is in the first position thereof.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective combination step-stool-seat for a child.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a combination step-stool-seat which is readily and easily movable between first and second positions thereof for alternative use as a step stool or as a seat, respectively.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective combination step-stool-seat which is readily and easily portable.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.